Life Lost At Dusk
by Dr. Watson's Girl
Summary: Logan was a normal child with normal dreams any child would want. He wanted to grow up and be like his father and provide for his family, especially when they moved because of the war. But, one night changes all that.


**Just wanted to post a short little story. It's dark, and kind of depressing. Kind of fits my mood. I haven't been in the best of moods for a while. Writing this I have to admit was fun. It took my mind of things. **

**But, I would like to thank the reviews for _"Lust for Blood". _I really appreciate the views and reviews that I got. I still can't believe how many people have actually seen my writing. I'm still in shock!  
**

**Again, thanks. And...enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.  
**

The sky above was dark, the final rays of sunlight spreading across the sky were slowly fading away. The various hues of oranges, yellows, and pinks danced across the sky as the sun set, night descending quickly on the town. The faint outline of the stores and houses became less visible as moonlight shone, taking the sun's place in the sky. Yet, there was still people out. Pairs of twos and loners walked the darkening streets wanting to get home.

That is, except for him. He wasn't in a hurry to get home. He wasn't in a hurry to get indoors for the night. Why? He had no place to go. No place to call a home. He roamed the streets all day and all night, resting once in a while. The haunting silence was his only friend and companion.

No one bothered with him. Everyone who saw him, saw him as trouble. And they were right. He was different from everyone else. Unlike the people that you would see on a day to day basis, with their cheery faces, and normal looking complexion, he looked different. He was far from normal.

No he wasn't taller or shorter than most people. Average really. He was skinny though. Too skinny for his age. But he couldn't change that. He would be forever like that. His hair, which went through many styles, which went from shoulder length, to the skater side swept hair, and now to his most recent spiked hair. That was what was in. Frankly, he kind of liked it.

His eyes, well they weren't exactly normal either. He had a condition where they always changed color. They could be one color one minute and another the next. They stood in total contrast against his skin. Other than being the nice looking, tanned or polished looking skin, his skin was pasty. His skin was so pale that it wouldn't look right with his dark brown hair. But for some reason, he pulled it off.

He had no friends, no family that he knew. He was basically all alone in the world. His only friend died years ago and ever since then, he spent every single solitary day of his life alone. Not that he minded. He liked watching the people as they passed him on a daily basis. That was one of his hobbies. People watching. He grew very fond of the hobby.

To sum it all up, he was an outcast, a loner.

Logan sat on the edge of the two story store with his legs dangling over the edge. His now caramel colored eyes scanning the ground below. He saw two teens, one a boy one a girl, holding hands talking about whatever, he didn't care to listen. He saw another boy pass by, walking alone, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

He watched in silence, wanting so much to be them. That was what he wanted. He didn't want to be himself. He didn't want to be Logan.

Logan was not normal. He was an invisible, both day and night. He would never be. Not after that fateful night. Logan, was a vampire.

He watched the people walk by without a care in the world, not even knowing of his very existence. That was when he saw a trio of friends. One shorter than the other two, his skin visibly darker than the other two. His energy was higher than the other two as well. Next to him was a blonde, who had to push the bangs out of his green eyes every so often. And on the end, was the tallest. He had the same type of hair as the blondes except his was a chestnut color.

Just seeing them made him go back to when his family was alive. How normal of a life he lived before that night. Logan could recall that whole incident like it happened yesterday. It was all so distant though. He could recall everything.

XXX

_He was the oldest sibling, being 18, and his little sister being the youngest. He lived with his mother and father in the cottage that they built when they traveled across the south border to the north in search for work. It wasn't much like their mansion back in his old home but due to all the conflict and talk of war, his family thought it was only best to move out._

_Logan was the oldest and the only boy, so it was his responsibility to do all chores to keep maintenance of the house and make sure that everyone had water to drink. So really, the task of going out to help his family never fazed him. He liked having some sort of responsibility._

_The last day of his normal life started like any other. He woke up, ate the fresh bread his mother made for breakfast and helped chop wood for the fireplace to keep warm at night. He ate dinner with his sister and mother and father and left soon after to attend to his last duty of the day: get a pale of water for tomorrow._

_Logan walked home after retrieving water, two pales of water in both hands, both filled to the top of the barrel. His home-made shoes tapped lightly against the dirt path that led from the well to his house through the woods._

_He took the path everyday to fetch water for his family to drink everyday so he could walk the way blindfolded. He knew every tree, every stump, and every creek in the woods. He knew the place like the back of his hand._

_Logan continued to walk, the sun setting faster than usual this time of year. At this he quickened his pace. He had to get home before mother and father wondered where he had gone. The sound of birds slowly decreased, the sound of night bugs taking their place._

_He walked faster wanting to get the water home to his family. For some reason, he didn't feel like it was right to be outside right now. Something made him feel uneasy he just couldn't put his finger on it._

_He paced through the forest a step at a time, hearing his footsteps echo beneath him. That was when he heard something. He stopped and turned, setting his attention on a nearby shrubbery. Logan knew that he heard something. Some kind of rustling behind them._

_"Hello?" the small boy called out, "Anybody there?"_

_He got no answer. Logan didn't know whether it was his imagination or if he really heard the rustling. He walked faster than, trying to beat the darkness that was blanketing the woods._

_Loud footsteps belonging to him thudded against the dirt mound beneath him as he half ran. Then he saw it. A girl. Logan stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes growing wide._

_His eyes stared at the tree where he saw a girl probably no older than he was peek around a tree and hide behind it again. Logan didn't know what possessed him to go to the tree but he did, making his way slowly to the very place where he saw the young girl._

_Logan poked his head around the tree, buckets still in his hands. He peered over the bark, seeing the girl. Yup, not much older than he was. She was shorter than him, her pale blonde hair braided down her back. She wore a blue linen gown with green trim. Definitely home made, but so out of date. Her delicate face stared back at him with blue eyes, a small smile crossing her lips._

_"Hello." Logan greeted._

_The girl curtsied to him, "Hello. Nice to meet you."_

_Logan set down the buckets at his side. There was no reason for this young woman to be out in the woods at this time of night all alone._

_"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out in the forest all alone?"_

_He got no answer. The girl just continued to stare him down, and to be honest it made him very uncomfortable. He looked down trying to avoid her gaze. Logan could still feel her eyes on him though. There was something very unsettling about this girl, he couldn't put his finger on it though._

_The girl then twirled in place, making Logan look back up to her. Her once smile now a big grin. She hopped over to him, placing herself a foot away from him._

_"Would you like for me to take you home miss?" Logan asked even though this girl gave him a feeling he found most unpleasant. His father taught him how to treat women and leaving one in the forest at night wasn't an option._

_"Oh no," the girl said her grin growing, "I am home."_

_Logan cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows arching upward. This was her home? What was wrong with this girl? Did she live in the woods? If she did, then she was….a witch. His parents told him stories of them, but he never expected it to be true._

_Logan took a step backward, "A-are yo-you a witch?"_

_The girl laughed at his question, causing him to cringe. She danced her way to him, now only inches from his face._

_"Dearest Logan," she cooed, "I am no witch. I am something far…..worse." by the time she finished her sentence her voice was barely a whisper._

_Logan looked around, his surroundings grew to shadows, light barely shining anymore. The day turned quickly into night, the grey sky taking over the world. A cold guts of wind went through his body. He was frightened out of his mind._

_"How do you kn-know my name?" Logan stepped back again until his body hit the tree behind him._

_The girl casually skipped over to him holding the same smile she had the whole time. She was practically face to face with Logan. She brushed her hand lightly on his cheek, making him flinch from her touch._

_"I've been waiting for you for a long time. You don't know how long I have longed for you."_

_Logan watched wide-eyed as her smile grew even wider if that was possible. He grew terrified at the sight before him._

_The girls once blue eyes turned a deep glowing red and her teeth folded out into two long fangs._

_"What are you?" Logan stuttered._

_The girl rolled her tongue over each individual fang thoughtfully, giggling in the process. She came closer to him, her lips just above his neck. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. His throat was caught in his chest, he couldn't scream, his legs were petrified._

_"Vampires can't tell their victims anything!" she said in a sing-song tone._

_The next thing he knew was a huge pain in his neck. That was when he realized that she was biting him. This girl was biting his neck! Logan tried to scream but his voice wouldn't make a sound, he couldn't push her away._

_The girl ripped into his neck like an animal on her prey, ripping and thrashing at the exposed flesh. Logan all of a sudden felt light headed. His whole world was spinning, the edges of his vision turning an unwelcoming gray. He felt so drained. Logan finally let his eyes droop shut, welcoming the darkness that overtook him._

_XXX_

_All he felt was searing pain. Every inch of his body hurt, especially his neck and head. Darkness clouded his mind. He felt dampness beneath him, weightlessness, but most of all, hunger._

_Logan's eyes snapped open as he shot up in sitting position. He gasped for much needed air. His hands then shot up to his neck. It hurt so bad. He winced as his fingers brushed his tender skin. He felt something sticky emanate from his skin and brought his hand back covered with his blood._

_Logan gasped and put his hand back to his neck, putting as much pressure on it as he possibly could. He remembered what happened. He was walking home, carrying the pales of water for his family, he saw the girl, and then she…bit him, and then, nothing._

_He thought he was dead. Surely he wasn't. He was still alive, still breathing. But now the only task on his mind was to get home. He had to get there before he bled to death._

_Logan stood slowly, planting both feet on the ground. He swayed uncontrollably, feeling woozy just from standing. He increased the pressure to his wound and located the dirt path, trying to keep consciousness. He had to get home. His family must've been worried sick!_

_Logan limped home, taking each step at a time until he reached the little cottage in the clearing of the woods. He made it to the door, leaning all his weight against the frame around it, and banged heavily on the wood._

_"Help. Open the door." Logan whimpered, his voice giving out on him._

_The door opened almost immediately, revealing his father. Logan grinned at him and fell forward. His father caught him before he could reach the floor and carried him to the table where they ate._

_His mother and father hovered over him, looks of worry and shock covered their faces. His little sister was in the corner, her eyes wide with terror. They were all saying things to him, but he couldn't hear them. He stared at them in horror as he watched their mouths move yet he couldn't hear a word._

_Logan watched as his father wrung out a wet cloth and held it against his neck. He winced from the touch. That was when he heard his mother scream. She screamed so loud, her face contorted in disgust. She ran over to his sister holding onto her tightly._

_Logan's father backed up from the table he was laid on. Logan slowly pushed himself up, not knowing what was wrong. It was just a neck wound. He was going to be fine. Why were they acting so weird. He opened his mouth about to speak but stopped, feeling more weight in his mouth. His hands went to his mouth, his fingers thumbing his teeth. He felt them, the two long canines protruded down his gums._

_"Oh my god!" Logan murmured to himself. What was happening to him? Then he remembered the face of the girl. She too had long teeth._

_Realization hit him. He looked to his father who ran to his mother and sister. Logan stood then, reaching his hand out to them. The looks on their faces killed him inside._

_"Please don't shun me. I am still your son." Logan pleaded._

_His father hissed in disgust and grabbed at the bucket near his feet. He chucked at him, aiming for his head. Logan flinched and put his hands up to cover his face. Much to his surprise the bucket burst into tiny wood chips upon impact. Logan looked at the discarded wood pieces on the floor and then his cut up hand. He did that._

_Logan stared at the floor and then his hand. His mind all of a sudden fixed itself on the blood that flowed down his hand. He admired the red liquid as it made its way down to his arm and dropped to the floor. Logan could smell the sweet blood, hear it splatter against the floor._

_He looked back at his parents and sister, his eyes no longer the usual dark brown but now a red color. That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out. When he woke up, the house he once lived in was torn to shreds, the wooden table broken in two, the front door broken off its hinges. Glass from bottles were shattered all over the floor, leaving oozing water drain down the wall._

_ Where were his parents, and his sister? What happened? Logan got to his feet, "Mother? Father?" No answer. He searched the tiny house until he reached the room he and his sister shared. There he found the answer to his question. There was blood. So much blood. He didn't even want to look where the trail led. He knew what would be there when he looked._

_Logan's breathing hitched, his eyes trailing crystal tears down his cheeks. He couldn't have. How could he? What did he do? He cried hard, falling to his knees. He had nothing left and it was all his fault. He spent what felt like hours sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, his mind buzzing with rage at what he did._

_Logan unsteadily got to his feet, hating himself. He left through the cracked door and heaved heavily. This was his life now. There was no going back. He now lived a life of terror and heartache._

XXX

Instinctively Logan traced the scars on his neck. Logan sighed deeply. Tears threatened to fall from the memory. He just wanted to forget. Unfortunately that wasn't one of the perks of being a vampire. You couldn't forget. Even things that happened back in 1861. He shook his head in disgust. There was nothing he could do to change his past. No way to turn back time. He did know though that his little sister survived and lived a happy life. He watched her throughout her life time, keeping her safe and watching her with contempt that she lived and was married.

Ever since then, he watched how he fed, watched his hunger and kept it under control. Yet, form time to time he did slip. He was the horror stories that you heard on the news at night.

Logan looked up at the sky, the sun now gone into slumber, the moon taking its' place in the sky. Stars scattered across the blue canvas above him. He watched each one twinkle back at him as if begging for him to leave. But he didn't want to.

He stood from sitting position and stretched. Logan longed for friendship, for a family to call his own. But that would have to wait. He was hungry now.

Logan made his way down the stairs of the two story building and walked the quiet streets of Los Angeles. He shoved both hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. He tried to ignore the hunger.

The pain inside him swelled. His stomach ached to be nurtured, his throat burned for richness. Headaches pounded against his skull, with every step he took. The beating of his heart rapidly increased to the point where it would beat right through is chest.

Logan stopped in his tracks, leaning against a nearby brick wall. He placed his hand on his pounding skull. There was no way to get rid of the pain. He needed to feed now! He breathed heavily trying to get rid of the sudden urge to feed.

He leaned his head against the wall and slid down it slowly. Not here. Not now. He just fed the other day off an animal. Apparently that wasn't enough to quench his thirst.

His ears flicked when he heard footsteps coming down his way. His eyes widened, turning jet black. He peered around the corner, seeing a woman. Her eyes down, fixed on the phone in her hands. She passed him, leaving a trail of her sweet aroma around him.

Without thinking, Logan stood. He followed close behind, keeping quiet. He had to do this. He had to feed.

Logan let the fangs slip out of his gums. He licked his lips instinctively, and charged at her. He bit down into her neck, taking in as much blood as he could. He let go after full mouthfuls of his food and released his victim.

He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and knelt down. He placed his finger on her neck, checking for a pulse. There was none. He stared in shock at her. He killed again. Logan stared in disbelief. He didn't mean to. He was just going to take a little.

Logan looked around him worried that someone saw him, and ran as fast as he could, leaving the body behind. He kept running until he reached a secluded building. He banged his fists into the wall, cursing himself out. He hit his head against the bricks wishing that he hadn't lost control yet again.

He cried softly to himself. Why was he such a monster? He didn't want this to be his life! Living in fear everyday hoping that someone wouldn't fall into being his next victim. It was a terrible life. Hoping and praying that hunger wouldn't plague him into killing. Logan continued to sob.

This was his life. He had a life of a monster. Who was he kidding? He wasn't normal. He was far from it! How could he possibly have friends and a family when he kills everything in sight. He always thought he was in control, but then his hunger got the best of him. Sometimes he was able to alleviate his urge to feed, but most times he blacked out and the next thing he knew he was holding a lifeless body in his arms.

There was no doubt in his mind that if people knew what he was they would run in terror from him. Run down the street screaming at his face, and then people would try to find him and kill him. There was no doubt in his mind. He was smarter than that. Yet again he was 169 years old, so obviously he was smarter.

Logan wiped furiously at his eyes getting rid of he tears and looked up at the moon.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

With that he got up like the monstrosity he was and pulled his hoodie over his head. His tennis shoes tapped lightly against the cold cement as he walked alone down the street. This would never change. He was alone. His shadow his only companion. He was a vampire. A cold blooded killer who survived solely on human blood. And there was nothing he could do to change that.


End file.
